La morsure de la haine
by atiketook
Summary: La haine la rongé depuis ces cinq dernières années et la ronge toujours... Sa vengeance approche mais de nouveaux obstacles se mettent au travers de son chemin et tout d'un coup, la haine n'est plus la seule chose qui habite son coeur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Keyna

La nuit venait d'être entamée et tout était maintenant calme. L'air était devenu légèrement plus frais bien que la température soit encore confortable. Keyna se débarbouillait devant une marre limpide, récurant la terre et le sang de son visage. La soirée avait été longue et remplie de combats sans merci. Elle en avait marre des stupides guerres que les hommes faisaient entre eux. Quand elle eu fini de se nettoyer, elle s'observa comme elle le faisait dernièrement. Depuis un an, son corps avait beaucoup changé: ses hanches et sa poitrine s'étaient élargies et son visage avait aminci. Et dernièrement, lorsqu'elle était prise de sautes d'humeur, ses incisives s'allongeait, devenant plus gardait ses cheveux longs: ils étaient lisse et d'un noir terrible qui luisait en tout temps. Elle avait le visage pointu et des yeux qui effrayaient beaucoup les étrangers: on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas colorés. La couleur de l'eau aurait cependant pu les définir. Keyna avait quinze ans et était plutôt grande pour une fille: son corps mince quoique musclée, avoisinait les six pieds. C'était un trait qu'elle retenait de sa famille. Tout comme ses yeux et ses cheveux. Elle se releva vers et marcha vers le camp. Keyna marcha jusqu'à une grande tente et les gardes postés devant la laissèrent passer. Un homme était assis et releva la tête en la voyant entrer.

'' Keyna! '' s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Elle pencha un peu la tête en guise de salutation et lui renvoya son sourire. L'homme, Tasman, se leva et vint à elle en l'empoignant par les épaules.

'' Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Tu as fait de l'excellent travail! Tu n'es pas blessée au moins? '' Demanda-t-il en l'examinant.

'' Non, mais je mangerais bien quelque chose. ''

Tasman éclata de rire et se retourna pour aller lui chercher à manger. Keyna sourit chaleureusement en l'observant: il avait prit soin d'elle ces trois dernière années. Il l'avait prise sous son aile et elle le servait maintenant en tant que garde du corps. Tasman savait d'où elle venait, qui elle était, pourtant il n'en n'avait jamais soufflé un mot. Il la comprenait, ne lui posait pas de questions et respectait son silence. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à la petite table dans un coin de la tente et Keyna le rejoint volontière. Elle picora tranquillement dans son assiette et écouta d'une oreille Tasman qui racontait la bataille de son point de vue. Il n'y avait pas pris part, bien sûr, mais il aimait toujours la raconter bien que elle, y avait participé. Ils étaient tout au plus trente: Tasman, elle et un convoi de soldats qui se rendait dans la cité pour rencontrer le roi. Le groupe avait été attaqué par des pillards au couché du soleil, un grand nombre de pillards. Ils avaient perdu près de la moitié de leurs hommes. ''_Les routes sont toujours dangereuses à ce temps-ci de l'année'' _Pensa-t-elle.

''Tu peux retirer ton épée quand tu manges, Keyna. '' Lui fit-il remarquer.

'' Vous ne diriez pas cela si quelques voleurs rodaient encore. ''

Tasman rit une fois de plus et acquiesça. '' Tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse! ''

''Si vous le dites.'' soupira-t-elle doucement.

Il perdit son sourire et son visage, sa gaieté.

'' Keyna... Ça va faire quelques années maintenant. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé et pourtant, c'est moi qui dois aller te sortir de tes cauchemars la nuit quand tes cris risquent de réveiller le camp au complet. C'est moi qui doit te rassurer quand il y des orages et c'est moi qui garde ton secret et qui empêche les hommes de poser des questions! ''

Son regard clair de prédateur se durcit et à son expression, Tasman leva les bras au ciel.

'' C'est bon, c'est bon...Je me tais.''

Keyna se leva et partit en direction de la sortit.

''Où est-ce que tu vas?! ''

''Je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour creuser les tombes. ''

'' T'épuiser physiquement ne changera rien, Keyna. '' Répliqua-t-il.

'' Vous le savez que je ne m'épuise pas facilement sur ce genre d'activité. ''

Elle sortit à grands pas vers un coin du convoi: quelques hommes avec des pelles et en sueur creusaient déjà. Un des hommes essaya de lui jeter une pelletée de terre et elle l'évita soigneusement.

'' Je suis venu vous aider, pas me faire salir.'' Gronda-t-elle.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine pourrait nous apporter?! ''

'' T'as dit quoi, gros idiot? '' Le piqua-t-elle.

''Reviens me dire ça de plus près et je vais te montrer ce que les hommes et les femmes font habituellement ensemble. '' Dit-il.

'' Arrêtez, vous deux! Jack, tu sais qu'y en a pas un de nous ici qui peut rivaliser avec cette petite maligne! Si elle veut nous aider, laisse-la faire. ''

Keyna offrit à Jack un sourire vainqueur et sauta dans le trou avec eux. Il n'avait jamais accepté qu'une femme se battre avec eux et que ce soit elle qui serve de garde du corps à Tasman, leur maître. Jack la menaçait souvent, mais elle lui riait toujours au nez, sans peur. Elle prit une pelle et entreprit le travail. Keyna plongeait le bout de la pelle profondément dans le sol et ressortait de grosses quantités de terre rapidement. Si bien, qu'après une heure, les défunts furent tous enterrés. Keyna laissa tomber son outil et s'en alla tranquillement vers l'autre extrémité du camp. Elle s'arrêta brusquement:

'' Pourquoi tu me suis? '' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Jack sortit de l'ombre et marcha vers elle, la jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face.

'' Y 'a quelque chose qui ne va pas? '' Posa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Jack s'approcha encore plus près, tant bien qu'il était maintenant penché au-dessus d'elle.

'' Tu as à peine versé une goutte de sueur tout à l'heure...et tu as travaillé beaucoup plus rapidement que nous. '' Commença-t-il.

'' Je tiens la forme comparément à d'autre. ''

Jack l'empoigna par le col et la plaqua contre un arbre.

''Arrête avec tes balivernes! Je t'observe souvent: tu bouges tellement vite dans les batailles qu'aucun ennemi n'arrive à t'infliger la moindre blessure...Je t'ai vu l'autre jour: tu as poussé un cheval hors de ton chemin comme c'eût été une simple branche! '' Gronda-t-il.

Elle avait manqué de discrétion... Et voilà qu'elle le payait maintenant. **_''Tanpis, personne ne le croira de toute façon...''_**conclu-t-elle.

'' Bon, tu m'as dit ce que tu avais à dire, lâche-moi que j'aille dormir. '' Ordonna-t-elle.

Il découvrit un sourire de loup et son autre main alla agripper sa poitrine.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, gamine? '' Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

'' Je t'ai dit de me lâcher. ''

Jack ne desserra pas sa prise poil et Keyna le regarda droit dans les yeux : il venait de faire une erreur, une grave erreur. Ses instincts l'envahirent et immédiatement, elle sentit ses canines s'allonger. Quand il vit son regard il arrêta de bouger. Keyna dégagea une de ses mains et lui attrapa la gorge. Immédiatement, il empoigna son bras à deux mains, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle le leva de terre tranquillement: ses pieds battaient l'air inutilement pendant qu'il la fixait avec terreur.

'' Si tu m'importunes une autre fois, je te tue. '' Dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle replia son coude et l'envoya rouler plus loin dans l'herbe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mektor

Il s'était préparé pour l'arrivée du convoi : sa tunique était propre et son épée fraîchement aiguisée et nettoyée. Ce Tasman arriverait bientôt dans la cité, accompagné de son escorte. Il était connu comme étant un grand marchand et la main droite d'un puissant seigneur au Sud. La ville l'accueillerait et lui, en tant que soldat, verrait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Mektor entendit les cloches de la ville sonnées et alla rejoindre son régiment. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les visiteurs : Tasman menait la marche et un cheval noir monté par un cavalier enveloppé d'une cape le suivait de près. '**_' Probablement son garde du corps. ''_** Conclu-t-il. Une lettre leur avait annoncé qu'ils seraient plus de trente : il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de personnes tout au plus. Le convoi devait donc avoir rencontré des difficultés sur la route. Le groupe de soldats avec qui il était entreprit de les suivre jusqu'au palais.

Tasman et son escorte se firent accueillir et après que les salutations soient faites, tous furent conduits à leurs appartements. Son travail venait donc de s'achever et il pourrait vaquer à ses occupations. Mektor se dirigea vers le champ d'entraînement où il pourrait s'exercer avec les autres soldats. En arrivant, il salua ses congénères et commença à s'échauffer bien qu'il ne risquait probablement pas de se blesser : Il dépassait toujours tout le monde d'une tête et la largeur de ses épaules intimidait souvent ses adversaires. Tous ici le respectaient et l'appréciait : il était un bon soldat et était juste envers tout ses coéquipiers. Mektor venait d'avoir trente ans et bien que la vie ne lui ait pas fait de cadeau, il paraissait toujours heureux. Il dégaina son épée et fit quelques mouvements rapides et s'arrêta aussitôt : quelqu'un les observait. Il balaya du regard ce qui l'entourait et trouva immédiatement : une personne était assise dans un coin et les fixait sous son capuchon. Mektor le reconnu immédiatement : c'était le cavalier qui suivait Tasman plus tôt. Encore tout encapuchonné, il se leva, dégaina l'épée dans son dos et marcha vers les hommes qui s'entraînaient. Tout les soldats arrêtèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Quand l'inconnu se mit en garde devant le groupe d'hommes, ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire en voyant la minceur de l'étranger.

''Va manger tes croûtes mon petit! ''

'' Reste pas ici, tu vas te briser quelque chose! ''

Quelques commentaire de se genre fusèrent et l'inconnu resta là, sans bouger d'un poil. Les soldats stoppèrent leurs rires et un de ceux-ci s'avança vers le nouveau venu, prêt à se battre. L'homme leva le bras pour attaquer en premier et le combat s'engagea et….se termina dans les vingt premières secondes.

Mektor resta bouche-bée : cet étranger bougeait tellement rapidement que son pauvre opposant n'avait pas eu de chances, se retrouvant la lame sous la gorge. Aussitôt, trois autres s'élancèrent vers l'inconnu et se devint une mêlée. Il resta là, observant le combat à dix contre un. Le nouveau se déplaçait trop rapidement, avec souplesse et agilité. Mektor remarqua une faille cependant : bien qu'il bougeait gracieusement et rapidement, l'étranger n'avait pas vraiment de technique. Plutôt normal….qui aurait besoin de techniques avec cette rapidité? Bien tôt, tous les hommes furent à terre, jurant et riant devant cette performance. L'étranger se retourna lentement et commença à marcher pour partir. Un des soldats, plus amère que les autres, prit un caillou et le lui lança. Vif comme l'éclair, l'inconnu fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et attrapa le caillou. Son mouvement rapide avait repoussé son capuchon vers l'arrière et tout les combattants lâchèrent un ''Ho!'' De surprise.

C'était une femme! UNE FEMME! Et une jeune fille en plus! Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval luisaient au soleil. Ils étaient noirs et lisses et une partie de ceux-ci, coupés en frange, cachaient les côtés de son visage mince et pointu. Aller savoir pourquoi cet étranger était mince, c'était une fille! Elle leva son regard vers lui et il se figea : ces yeux là étaient pratiquement incolores, de la couleur de l'eau.

La jeune fille fit une légère courbette :

''Messieurs. '' Dit-elle le ton moqueur, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit de sa démarche féline.


	3. Chapter 3

Keyna :

Elle avait supplié Tasman de la laisser s'entraîner avec les soldats de la cité et pour tout dire, elle avait trouvé cela plutôt décevant. Ils s'étaient tous précipités sur elle avec la rage de vaincre…mais bon. Il y avait une exception seulement, un des hommes, celui bien bâtit était resté en retrait, l'observant le sourire aux lèvres. Keyna ne le connaissait même pas et il l'agaçait déjà : c'était le type du genre à venir vous conseiller à toutes les minutes de la journée. Keyna retira sa lourde tunique de cuire et son épée et entreprit de manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Ce soir, elle avait congé et en profiterait certainement. Ses quartiers étaient bien décorés et confortables. Elle regarda dehors : la nuit était douce et éclairée par la lune; pas question de rester à l'intérieur! Keyna enfila une paire de bottes plus souples et sortit discrètement par la fenêtre. Elle glissa silencieusement le long des toits, fit un bond et atterrit un étage plus bas. Au moins, à ce temps ci de la journée, personne ne pourrait la voir ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser son corps convenablement. Keyna regarda par-dessus le rempart de l'étage : encore trois autres et elle serait au sol. La jeune fille prit une inspiration et sauta, atterrit au premier et fit un saut jusqu'au sol.

Regardant autour d'elle : elle vit qu'elle était dans les jardins. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu et pirouetta d'arbres en arbres et entre ceux-ci. La jeune fille trouva l'extrémité du jardin et se positionna : c'était l'heure de voir comment vite elle pouvait courir. Elle prit une grande respiration et fonça. Elle sauta par-dessus des haies et des bancs, s'enfourcha dans une racine et alla s'écraser contre un muret de pierre. Keyna se releva avec difficulté : elle avait fait un trou béant dans le muret! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle fonçait dans un mur de pierre, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais brisés auparavant! '**_'Ho non….je vais encore me faire punir…mais au moins ça veut dire que je suis plus rapide. '_**' Se réconforta-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de se nettoyer dans un des étangs du jardin et partit se coucher par la suite en empruntant le même chemin que l'allée.

Tasman

Ce matin…

La petite l'avait suivit partout ses trois dernières années : elle était disciplinée et il n'avait jamais craint pour sa vie en sa présence. Son sang faisait d'elle une arme, un être supérieur physiquement. Il en avait profité pour l'éduquer convenablement. Le vieux marchand avait essayé de lui donner tous ce qu'il pouvait, mais il savait bien que le cœur de cette gamine était douloureux et rongé par la rage et la vengeance. Quand on prenait le temps de la regarder droit dans les yeux, l'on pouvait facilement voir l'étendue de sa tristesse et de sa souffrance. Tasman savait à quoi elle s'était employée l'année avant qu'il ne la trouve. Mais c'était une bonne personne, il l'avait vu protéger ses camarades d'armes qui pourtant, la méprisaient, prendre les coups à leur place. Sa famille portait bien leur surnom : Les adlanoros. Cet ancien mot signifiait : chien fidèle, chien qui protège. Il en avait cherché la signification après avoir remarqué ce trait de caractère chez elle. Tasman s'était plus attaché à elle qui ne l'aurait voulu et c'était pourquoi il devait la sortir d'ici et régler ses affaires au plus vite.

Keyna courait un grave danger : une personne voulait sa mort et elle ne devrait pas rencontrer cette personne, car elle ne fuirait pas. Il avait prit sa décision ce matin : il lui dirait de partir, de le quitter, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Un complot avait été monté contre elle et elle devait s'en aller! Ses informateurs l'avait avertit… Mais il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait…Ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se prépara pour sortir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle se tenait là, patiente attendant sa sortie. Ça allait être plus difficile qu'il le pensait. Tasman afficha une mine sévère et lui fit face :

'' Keyna, je dois te parler. ''

'' Oui, maître? ''

'' Je te renvois de tes fonctions, tu peux partir. ''

La confusion et le doute se lisait facilement sur son visage.

'' …Est-ce que j`ai fait quelque chose de mal ou—'' commença-t-elle.

'' Non, je ne veux plus de toi ici va-t-en, tu es libre! ''

Il pouvait voir qu'elle se sentait trahit, abandonnée. Encore. Elle restait plantée la avec ses grands yeux plein de douleurs. Tasman la poussa et cria :

'' Pars! Fou le camp! ''

Tranquillement, elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Ce fut une des choses les plus dures qu'il eut à faire de toute sa vie. Mais il avait autre choses à régler.

Dans la soirée…

Il se tenait devant le roi, il savait qu'il allait être exécuté bientôt ; le regard des conseillers et des soldats l'entourant en disait long. Ils avaient donc entendu les faussetés l'entourant lui et Keyna. Ce n'était qu'un coup monté! Tout ça, échafaudé pour l'écarter lui et obtenir Keyna. Pas le roi, ni la cour bien-sûr, mais celui qui avait créé se plan diabolique. Le roi et ses conseillers étaient de bonnes personnes, malheureusement, ceux-ci avaient été induis en erreur et il savait qu'il le paierait de sa vie. Tasman n'entendait déjà plus le roi parler, comme il ne voyait plus les gardes s'approcher de façon menaçante. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien, les choses qu'il regrettait… Il était maintenant entouré complètement : un des soldats leva sa lame et soudain, une ombre noire passa et il entendit le sol de pierres craquer.

Keyna se tenait accroupie devant lui, le regard brulant et l'épée haute. C'est son arrivée en trombe qui avait ficelé la roche. Elle avait du sauter du deuxième étage… Une preuve de plus qui venait de la mettre encore plus en danger. Mais elle était là, fidèle comme toujours. Adlanoros.

'' Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais gober votre salade? '' Souffla-t-elle.

Tasman secoua la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

Les soldats se jetèrent sur elle et Keyna fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : le défendre. Elle parait habilement, faisait des sauts perieux, tournait sur elle-même et faisait de son mieux face au trop grand nombre d'attaquants. Keyna tournait autour de lui le protégeant et après dix minutes, elle soufflait et elle n'en pouvait visiblement plus. Mais peu importe le nombre de cadavres qui gisaient par terre; d'autre arrivaient toujours. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et elle tenait son épée basse. Mais son regard brûlait éternellement du feu de la haine et de la vengeance. Il l'avait vu ce regard, trop souvent. Un des soldats avait empoigné une arbalète et Keyna reçu une flèche aux côtes, puis une deuxième dans l'épaule. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et elle tomba à genou.

S'il ne faisait rien elle se ferait tuer bientôt. Keyna lâcha un grognement et son épée, se jeta sur l'homme le plus près et l'envoya rouler plus loin. Elle battait des poings et des pieds tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Non, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire.

Tasman s'éloigna de Keyna et marcha vers un homme armée et attendit. Elle se retourna et le vit; mais il était déjà trop tard et il souffla une derrière fois :

'' Sauve toi…''

Il ne sentit presque pas la lame le transpercer.

Paste your document here...


End file.
